<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all of the things you love and i hate by r0uen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888478">all of the things you love and i hate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0uen/pseuds/r0uen'>r0uen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Trigger Warning!!!!!, established relationship (kinda), vent - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0uen/pseuds/r0uen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda is disgusting, he's trash and worth nothing and can't be loved, can't ever be loved. That's why his luck pushes people away. He doesn't deserve anything.<br/>Hinata doesn't believe that.<br/>(MAJOR trigger warning for suicide and self harm)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime &amp; Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>390</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all of the things you love and i hate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this fic is... a lot. it's a part vent fic, part me being a nagito kin, part me trying to find something worth living for.<br/>major trigger warning for suicidal thoughts, suicide attempts, self harm, self hatred, self deprication, and just general mental illness. please do not read this fic if that will trigger you.<br/>anyway i hope you enjoy! feel free to leave kudos/comments :)</p><p>the song title is from "aesthetic? more like ass-pathetic" by panucci's pizza. it's a beautiful song and i think it fits this fic very well. "naruto themed sexting", also by panucci's pizza, is reminiscent of this fic. i would listen to them while you read it if you want.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Komaeda Nagito, lying in the middle of an empty field with a suicide note in one hand and a bottle of pills in the other, stares up at the night sky.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sky stares right back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mindlessly, he wonders if there is anyone else out there like him. Lonely people staring at the sky trying to find a face among the stars, looking for company where it's least expected.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shifts into his side and closes his eyes. He's done this enough to know that there's no one there. The man in the moon is oblivious to his trifles. He doesn't have a shoulder to cry on. He doesn't have anyone to dry his tears. He doesn't have a white-clad knight waiting to rush in and save him from the oblivion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(he'd be too late anyway- Nagito succumbed long ago)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lazily, he wonders what the time is. Normally he's a stickler for organization and he wears a watch at all times to keep track of the time. But time is irrelevant to him now. Dying men don't want to count their last seconds alive, and Nagito is no exception. He knows that it's past ten- at this point, he's hoping everyone else on the island is fast asleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The grass tickles his cheek and he relaxes into the grass. Normally, he wouldn't allow himself to enjoy such pleasantries, but this time is an exception. He deserves one nice thing before he departs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Idly, he fiddles with the cap on the medication he has (Fidgeting is likely his least favorite bad habit he has). It's a bottle of Pristiq, an antidepressant he used to take before this whole mess. Once they arrived at Jabberwock (for real this time), Makoto had made sure to stock up the hospital with whatever medication everyone took, along with some generic painkillers. His list was likely the longest- a variety of medication for his mental illnesses, his chronic headaches, cancer treatments. The hospital was stocked with them all, but he rarely ever took his medication unless he was promoted to. It felt pointless, like it was delaying a surely inevitable end. Originally, he wasn't even supposed to be able to dispense his own medication. Mikan and Hajime had a detailed list of all of his illnesses and hospitalizations (including his suicide attempts), and Hajime had wanted to give his medication daily so he would avoid overdose. Hajime fought valiantly, but eventually caved when Nagito told him that he wasn't suicidal and that he would feel like he was a burden to Hajime if that happened (the first was a lie. the second was, however, completely true. Nagito always feels like a burden to Hajime.)</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">At the time, he had been incredibly annoyed and frustrated. But now, he let out a small little smile at the memory. Hajime was trying to keep him safe. Hajime </span> <span class="s2">cared</span> <span class="s1"> about him</span> <span class="s2">. </span> <span class="s1">Or, at least he didn't want him to commit suicide.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But that was enough for Nagito. It was much more than he expected, let alone deserved. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Hajime. Hajime Hajime Hajime. The boy's an enigma, but that's why him and Nagito work well together. Two unsolvable, broken people trying to figure each other out. Trying to fix each other. It's nice, really. Nagito has never really had a bond before that can even hold a candle to his relationship with Hajime. Of course, he's friends with (mostly) everyone else on the island, possibly even best friends with Fuyuhiko, Kazuichi, and Ibuki (Fuyuhiko would never admit it though). But his relationship with Hajime runs deeper, runs through to his very core. It runs through him like </span> <span class="s2">a spear to the heart. </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Subconsciously, Nagito's hand runs over the center of his chest. He expects to feel blood, a wound, </span> <span class="s2">something</span> <span class="s1">. A gaping hole where his heart should be Instead, he is met with the cotton of his t-shirt and the memory of what lies beneath it. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Last month, Nagito had gotten a tattoo on his chest. It's a black and white four leaf clover, only about as long as his thumb. Kazuichi had built a tattooing gun, having a surprising amount of knowledge about tattoos. Hajime had sketched it out. And Ibuki, overly experienced in the area of body modifications, had tattooed it on for him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It has come out beautifully, and the ghost of a smile runs over his lips as he rubs the clover through his shirt. The clover that was given to him by Hajime. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He vividly remembers, when Hajime had finished the sketch, he had locked eyes with Nagito. "You're in control of your own mind now," he had said, entangling his fingers with Nagito's. "This proves that. It's the start of a new life for you." He squeezes Nagito's hand before turning around and walking away, and Nagito studied him as he disappeared. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He opens his eyes, at eye level with the grass. He wants to find a four leaf clover before he dies. A parting gift for Hajime, since Nagito finds them incredibly easily while Hajime never can. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes only dart around for a minute before he finds one. Nagito sits up slightly, leans over and lightly plucks it with his metal hand, letting it gently rest in his palm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He loves clovers. They are so fragile, growing and surviving by chance, and yet humans admire them, pick them up and stroke their leaves and claim that what is likely a genetic defect is good luck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It's strange, but it's comforting. Ignorance is bliss. He would rather believe in the luck of clovers than in the tranquility of death. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Speaking of death, he should stop pondering and just get on with the inevitable. Death is the one thing you can't avoid, and Nagito doesn't want to run. He wants to take death's hand and fade away of his own inhibitions. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sits up, opens the pills with a shaking hand. He's not sure why his hand is shaking- he's not scared. He's accepted this fate long ago. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But a small part of him is still a coward.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Pathetic.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pours some of the pills into his hand, observing them. Small and round and a peculiar light orange. A string of numbers is etched into each one, but Nagito can't be bothered to figure out what it reads. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He's not sure exactly how much he needs to overdose. But he figures there should be enough in the bottle, since it was unused before now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A part of him wishes Hajime was here. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The other part is screaming at him to swallow the pills. He's the scum of the earth, worth nothing, not even the dirt beneath his shoes. He's a fucking disgrace who deserves to die in the worst way possible. He deserves to waste away to nothing, like the fucking piece of shit he is. He has never been loved because he deserves it. He luck keeps people away because he's unworthy of being loved or held or cared about, he's garbage he's empty he's worthless he's disgusting he's insignificant he's worthless he's disgusting he's disgusting disgusting disgusting </span> <span class="s2">disgustingworthlessinsignificantuttergarbagehopelesstrash-</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stares at the pills, innocently sitting his palm. Here, they are insignificant, powerless. Once he swallows them, they have the power to end his life. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as he finds the courage to bring his palm to his lips, a distant shout of "Komaeda?" reaches his ears. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turns towards the direction of the beach, and there he is. Hajime Hinata. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once again, his shitty lucky comes to the rescue. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Komaeda, is that you?" Hajime shouts again, running towards Nagito. Frankly, Nagito has no idea why he's in such a rush-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh shit. He needs to hide the pills. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quickly, he pours them back inside, screws the lid back on, and stuffs them in his jacket pocket. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he looks back, Hajime has reached him, observing him with a frown on his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey, Hinata-kun!" Komaeda chirps. "What a coincidence we happened to meet here." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Don't play dumb, Nagito, please," Hinata says with a sigh, sitting down besides Komaeda. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I wasn't playing dumb, Hinata-kun. Frankly, I'm not sure what you mean." He gives Hajime a small smile, flimsy and plastic, which just makes Hajime's frown deepen. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Haven't I told you to call me Hajime at least ten times? And Nagito, I have a decent hunch about what you were planning to do." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fuck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What do you mean planning to do?" Komaeda laughs, but it's all wrong, wheezy and weak and sad. The way it was back then. "I, uh. I wasn't planning to do anything." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reaching out, Hajime grabs his hand, rubbing the back with his thumbs, never breaking eye contact with Komaeda. "I saw what you took at the hospital, Nagito." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Do you mean my medication?" Nagito questioned. They both know Nagito is playing dumb, but he isn't going to confess until Hinata forces him to. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Nagito." Hajime stands, offers him a hand. "Come with me back to my cottage." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"As much as I hate to decline an invitation from Hinata-kun, I believe I have more important business to attempt to." His eyes flick up the sky, tracing the starts. "My sincerest apologizes." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Nagito, come with me or I'll make you." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Komaeda eyes him warily. Hajime is strong, he knows, strong enough to carry him, but he thinks it's likely a bluff to get him to comply. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He closes his eyes, content to remain their for the rest of his eternity, and suddenly he's being lifted into the air. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hajime picks him up bridal style, clearly frusterated. Nagito buries his head in Hinata's shoulder with a whine. "Hinata-kun-" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No." Hajime's arms tighten, and Komaeda cannot move at all, which is mostly frightening but also slightly cool. "You're coming with me." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Fine," Komaeda relents, looping his arms around Hinata's neck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The walk home is quiet except for their breathing and the occasional shake of the pill bottle. Hajime looks at him pointedly the first time it shakes. Nagito just huffs and ignores him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they arrive at the cottage, Hajime sets Nagito down. A single glare is all it takes for Nagito to abandon the thought of running away entirely. Hajime is much faster that he is, despite how he's been making an effort to work out lately. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they enter, Komaeda collapses on the bed. He feels so painstakingly numb, and he doesn't understand why Hajime just delayed the inevitable. He wants to die- genuinely wants it, and the thought is terrifying but true. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hajime asks if he wants his usual mint tea and he just nods, head too far away to give a proper answer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The world feels like it's accelerating around him, but he's standing still. Everyone else is improving and getting better and strong and happier and he's just stuck standing still, watching it all pass by in multicolored blurs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He's taken a backseat to his own life, and it's horrifying but it's what he deserves. He doesn't deserve his own story, doesn't deserve his own happy ending. He should be used like the pawn he is to help improve the lives of others. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wonders when he became this hopeless, when he started living in monochrome instead of blinding color. It feels natural, too natural, to stop paying attention, letting the world pass by as he does nothing to affect it, nothing to stop it. He has nothing good to contribute, anyway. Nothing but pain and sadness and killing his own fucking parents when he's in elementary school and killing his fucking dog and enabling a psychotic bitch to kill the first person to really care about him and then destroy the world. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">His breathing accelerates- he can't get enough oxygen, there's not enough, </span> <span class="s2">he can't breathe-</span> <span class="s1"> and the world shrinks and shrinks and shrinksandshrinksandshrinks and he's trapped in this tiny box of a world and everything's coping apart at the seams- </span> <em><span class="s2">Hajime, where is Hajime I need-</span></em> <span class="s1"> and his head is splitting apart as the ceiling crashes down and he can see himself, see himself sitting on the bed with hollow tear stained cheeks and frail arms and empty eyes, just a skeleton not yet in the grave- </span> <span class="s2"><em>Hajime I need you where the fuck are you I'm drowning</em>- </span> <span class="s1">and the world is plunged underwater, his vision swimming with blue and he can't fucking breathe, it's all too much to handle he needs to get out he needs to die he needs to escape ("Nagito? Can you hear me?") there's no place for him here, he's utterly worthless and disgusting ("Nagito, oh god, please-") and ugly and frail and he deserves to be the ground they walk on, deserves to be picked apart by crows until he's melting in the midday sun ("Nagito focus on me, please,") he's the worst person to ever exist and he needs to end it he needs to cut his wrists and slit his throat and make the world go back </span> <span class="s2">please-</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Nagito, please. I love you."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he collapses into Hajime's arms. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Nagito sobs, loudly, and his hands shake as he grips the bed sheets. "Let go of me, </span> <span class="s2">please, </span> <span class="s1">I don't deserve this- Hajime, please-" and another cry of desperation works its way through his chest. Hajime's arms only tighten around him, warm, strong, solid, real. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hajime's the realest person he's ever known. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"I don't deserve this, I don't deserve anything, please just let me </span> <span class="s2">die</span> <span class="s1">." </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No," replies Hajime. "I can't." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Why not? Please, leave me, let me fucking die Hajime. I've already tried, just let me go," Nagito begs. "I'll do anything, please just let me stop existing." His hands pry at Hajime's arms, but he's too weak to actually get anywhere. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Because I love you, Nagito." Hajime pulls back, grabs Nagito's shoulders tightly. "I love you, more than I've ever loved anyone before, and I don't want you to disappear before I can show you how much you mean to me." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"But...." Nagito whispers. Hajime's wrong, he has to be. He just has to explain it to him. "I'm worthless. I'm nothing, why don't you see that?" </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"You're not worthless, Nagito. You've never been useless." Mismatched eyes bore into him,and Nagito shies away from their gaze. He doesn't deserve to even be in Hajime's presence, let alone be looked at by him, let alone be touched or hugged or </span> <span class="s2">loved-</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I love you, Nagito. You're the most beautiful and complex person I've ever met. If you died, that would-" Hajime's voice cracks. A tear absently slips down his cheek. "I wouldn't recover. I could never recover from that. Not again." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nagito stares into his eyes, hopeful and loving and fucking perfect, and he surges forward and kisses him. He doesn't deserve this but he needs it, needs it so bad, needs to show Hajime how important he is, how much he loves him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hajime lets out a noise of surprise but brings a hand to a back of Nagito's head to pull him in. His lips are soft, and vaguely taste like pine and tea. They taste like home. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hajime-" Nagito gasps into the kiss, but neither of them break away. Hajime swipes his tongue over Nagito's bottom lip and his mouth opens. Hajime kisses gently, like he's scared Nagito might break. He kisses like he cares, and Nagito melts into it, grabs at Hajime like he's a lifesaver. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Because he is. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Hajime, please-" Hajime pulls away and scatters small kisses around Nagito's face. He kisses away his tears and glides over his cheeks and nose and Nagito wonders if this is what love feels like. "Hajime, I love you so much," he sobs, but words aren't enough anymore. "I wish I could express how much you mean to me, Hajime. I would be </span> <span class="s2">dead</span> <span class="s1">, a million times over if it wasn't for you. I love you so fucking much, Hajime-" </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I know, baby. I know." Hajime plants a small kiss on his forehead and Nagito feels loved. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"But you can't love me, you can't-"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Why not?" There's a dangerous edge to Hajime's voice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"My luck...." Nagito trails off. "My luck kills the people I care about for a reason. Because I don't fucking deserve it. I don't deserve anything. I don't deserve people looking at me, let alone talking to me. Let alone loving me." His breathing is ragged and the room is closing in again and his hands pull, frantic and tight, on white hair. "Trash like me shouldn't be loved. That's why my luck kills people who does." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Then why am I not dead yet?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nagito stares. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I love you. And I'm not dead. By your logic, I should be. But why? Why not?" </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"I don't-" a sob leaks out into the air. He feels empty and it's painful. "I don't </span> <span class="s2">know-</span> <span class="s1">"</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What if... what if it's because you deserve someone who loves you?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Alright." Nagito doesn't believe it. Hajime knows that. "Then, answer me this. Why.... why do you love me?" He asks, and he knows he's tiptoeing a dangerous line again but he can't help it, can't help but want to understand what Hajime could possible see in him. There's nothing in him worth loving, nothing in him worth saving or risking your life for. Hajime could have anyone on the island- yet he chose the most worthless one. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hajime cocks his head, like that question had never occurred to him before (but, considering the multitude of talents embedded in his brain, he likely Nagito was going to ask that). </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I've thought about that question a lot," Hajime admits, and Nagito pulls him down so they're both lying down, facing each other. Up close, he can see the little freckles that sprinkle Hajime's cheeks. He only gets them during the summer, and Nagito wants to kiss every single one. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Love is... an abstract concept. The logical part of my brain knows that there's no way to explain what I'm feeling, but... I still want to try." Hajime grips Nagito's hand, and when he starts speaking next, his eyes look far-away. "Have you ever stayed up to see the sunrise? I did once, before I became who I am now. It was a Tuesday in the fall, and I remember being so tired and empty. I needed to feel something. I needed a reminder of why I was alive. So I did my homework and pulled on a sweatshirt and went up on the roof of the Reserve Course dorms." A faint smile crosses Hajime's face. "I was up there for hours, and I watched the stars dance across the sky. I watched the moon crawl by with them; and when it was all said and done, I watched the sun rise. It wasn't that perfection the media acts like it. Sunrises aren't flawless, and that's what makes them perfect. They're colorful and complex and beautiful in their flaws. I wanted to stay there forever, basking in the half-sun. Finding comfort in something more important than myself."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>Hajime sighs wistfully. "And the sun's always there. Even when we can't see it, it's just waiting beyond the horizon." He focuses on Nagito, and there's something serious in his eyes. "That's why I love you, Nagito. You're like that sunset- hell, you're like all the sunsets I've ever seen. You're beautiful, and you're a stubborn motherfucker sometimes, but you're kind and sweet and genuine. You're confusing and hypnotizing and I don't understand you, and I don't need to. I just need you here. With me." Hajime's gaze focuses on him, and it's serious and stern and loving. Nagito watches another tear fall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hajime doesn't cry unless he's seriously upset. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I need you alive, okay?" </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Nagito </span> <span class="s2">breaks,</span> <span class="s1"> and he curls into Hajime's chest. "I love you, I love you so much," he breathes. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I know, I know. I love you too, it's gonna be okay," murmurs Hajime, and he keeps murmuring sweet nothings into Nagito's ears until he feels whole again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nagito's broken, he's been fucking destroyed and reassembled more times than he can count, more times than he should've been. He's a mess, he's insane, he doesn't deserve anything, let alone a chance to live. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And yet, Hajime stays. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hajime stays and puts him back together.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>